(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a light-reflection aluminum door frame molding. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a light-reflection aluminum door frame molding which reduces costs and provides improved corrosion resistance.
(b) Background Art
Generally, a door frame molding installed in a vehicle's door is structured such that a molding 4 manufactured with a metallic material is fixed to an externally exposed portion of a door frame 3, and the molding 4 is mounted on a door outer panel 5, as shown in FIG. 1.
As the metallic material, metals such as stainless, aluminum, and the like are used to provide an elegant exterior appearance.
The door frame molding 4 also typically uses a light-reflection material to reflect light with a light-reflection technique.
An example of a conventional light-reflection material implemented with the light-reflection technique involves roughening a surface made of a stainless steel material (SUS) by a micro-surface-treated roll. In particular, as shown in FIG. 2, by forming an emboss 2 on a surface of a SUS material 1, a light-reflection SUS molding causing diffused reflection can be implemented.
However, the light-reflection SUS molding manufactured with the light-reflection implementing method which causes diffused reflection by the emboss 2 has a corrosion resistance problem related to red rust generated in a vehicle corrosion evaluation stage. Further, due to dark colors resulting from the method, it may be unacceptable to customers who desire bright colors.
As another example of the conventional light-reflection material implemented with the light-reflection technique, a light-reflection aluminum molding capable of reflecting light through chemical polishing and anodizing after buffing may be implemented.
However, in the case of the light-reflection aluminum molding, a corrosion resistance problem, such as generation of white rust, occurs in a field. In addition, such moldings may not provide adequate resistance to environmental conditions, and such a technique increases costs by two times the SUS material.